


[podfic] Five Times Pooled

by themerrygentleman



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2961008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone fell into the pools of water in Marshal Stacker Pentecost's office, and the one time someone jumped in on purpose. A birthday present for the perennially splendid AtypicalOwl, the original author of this delightful little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times Pooled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtypicalOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Pooled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965486) by [AtypicalOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl). 



> This podfic represents my first try at recording something with a brand-new microphone, so please do bear with any minor auditory hiccups. At any rate, I hope you enjoy!

As direct podfic embedding on AO3 remains a mystery beyond my ken, you can find the recording [here on Soundcloud.](https://soundcloud.com/enterprising-gentleman/five-times-pooled-a-pacific-rim-podfic)  Enjoy!


End file.
